


ende.

by skyrhapsody



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, basically post series of what happened to reinhard, i tagged gay but its more of implied, most of the characters only have brief appearance, no beta we die like random soldiers in logh, the entirety of logh is just reinhard being sad gay tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrhapsody/pseuds/skyrhapsody
Summary: END OF SERIES SPOILER.When Reinhard opened his eyes, he was met with the sight of the night sky full of stars.
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 10





	ende.

When Reinhard opened his eyes, he was met with the sight of the night sky full of stars. He also was laying on the ground and he sat up, trying to make sense of where he was.

He probably had died. He remembered him staring at his Kaiserin before his body just gave up. Then was this Valhalla? He looked around and only saw the grassy ground stretching to infinity.

Was this how he's going to spend life after death? Being alone as punishment, maybe, for being a mass murderer? He chuckled. This might be hell instead of Valhalla and how fitting this was for him. He would have to repay back all of his sins someday, this he knew for a fact.

Reinhard stood up, dusting the grass from his clothes. He thought it was ironic how he was here with his Kaiser's outfit, but there was no subject for him to meet with. 

After deciding to walk around in one direction, just to see if there was an end of the seemingly infinite land, he began his journey. 

He walked leisurely while mulling over his life. Twenty five years of age he had lived, conquered almost the entire universe, changed the Galactic Empire to the best of his ability and was blessed with a beautiful wife and a son. It wasn't the death he had envisioned, but he did achieve his life goal.

"-ur Majesty."

He stopped when he heard a voice. It was coming from the opposite direction he was moving at. He turned around and saw a figure appearing.

The figure walked slowly, but it was quickly clear to Reinhard on the identity of the figure. He choked out in surprise, "Oberstein?!"

Oberstein, with his usual emotionless voice and facial expression, bowed slightly, "I came here earlier than Your Majesty."

"You died? How?" Reinhard remembered not seeing the Chief of Military Officers, but he was delirious with fever so he trusted what Mittermeyer said without question.

"The Terraists killed me," Oberstein stated flatly, "I think my dog will soon join me."

Reinhard couldn't help but laugh, "So it is just you, I and a dog this place?"

"Of course not, Your Majesty," As he said that, there's a commotion from the direction he came. Oberstein frowned in displeasure, "Here they are. Now if you excuse me."

Reinhard didn't stop Oberstein because he was busy watching the group of people approached him.

He spotted Lutz at the front of the group, running like his life depended on it. It was undignified for a high-ranking official to run like he was still student at military school, but Reinhard couldn't help but smile at the childish action. 

Then there was Fahrenheit behind him. Lennenkampf. Kempf. 

Reinhard started to be nervous. Would he see him? He didn't want to hope, but when all his trusted subordinates came to meet him, shouldn't he be the first one running?

Next was Steinmetz. Then Reuental. Then... no one else. 

Reinhard's shoulder slumped. Of course he didn't come. He was probably sick of him being the reason he died in the first place, there's no obligation for him to meet Reinhard.

Regardless of the hurt and disappointment, he still had a genuine smile when Lutz teared up seeing him, "Kaiser, I- You-"

"You're lying to me, Lutz," Reinhard frowned, but it came out just exasperared rather than angry, "I still promoted you to fleet admiral because you broke your promise."

Lutz had the gall to look embarrassed, "I did want to come back alive at your side, Kaiser, but it was impossible."

"Lutz was the one crying the most when you have passed, Your Majesty," Fahrenheit said, "I was hoping for you to be alive longer, Your Majesty."

"There was no other way," He smiled ruefully, "Regardless, I've done my duty. And I want to thank you for your service to me. I could not say it during your last moments, but let me say it now."

"It doesn't suit you, Mein Kaiser," Reuental teased then bowed apologetically, "I want to apologise to you as well. I am aware I am a proud man and while it won't excuse what I did, my loyalty still lie to you at the end."

Reinhard gripped Reuental's shoulder warmly, "Stop it. I know in my heart that you're loyal to me. Yet I am also a prideful man. We should strive to be Mittermeyer instead."

Reuental laughed, "Then the conflict will be solved in a minute if we become Mittermeyer."

"As it should be," He smiled back.

"Well, then, we will talk more later, Your Majesty," Steinmetz said, "We will not accompany you from here."

"There's someone waiting for you by the end of the this path," Reuental said cryptically then added, "He has been waiting forever so it's best to keep walking, Mein Kaiser."

Reinhard nodded, but his thought had already fled to the possibility of the person. He hastened his steps, feeling like if he's still alive his heartbeat would pound until everyone could hear them. 

There was a house.

It was the house where Reinhard lived before everything happened. With his sister. Where the boy with beautiful red hair lived next door.

The boy with beautiful red hair was there, pouring wine on the glass. He noticed Reinhard before Reinhard could say anything and then he smiled, the same gentle smile Reinhard received for fourteen years.

"Lord Reinhard," He called. His blue eyes were still so brilliant and so did his ruby-like hair. He looked so ironically alive like this, unlike the image that haunted Reinhard for years, "I've prepared the wine."

There were two glasses on the table. 

Reinhard didn't need any more invitation. He smiled, so bright like the sun, "Okay, Kircheis."

Ende.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i didnt forget any name of the dead admirals welps (if i do pls correct me)
> 
> anyway this series destroyed me in so many ways im still staring at the wall to contemplate everything


End file.
